Key
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 키 / Key thumb|253px|Key *'Nombre Real: '김기범 /''' Kim Ki Bum. *'''Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Actor ocasional. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm. *'Peso:' 59 kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo: '''B. *'Signo Zodiacal: Libra. *'''Signo Chino: Cabra. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Mini Biografía Se dio a conocer en el el año 2005, en el Concurso Nacional de Audición Daegu Casting. Antes de debutar con SHINee participó en la película de Super Junior, Attack on the Pin-Up Boys como extra en el 2007. El 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con su grupo SHINee. En 2010 fue Key quien aparece en la canción "치유 (Curación)" en la etiqueta de compañeros de primer mini-álbum de The TRAX. Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo, ep 04 Películas *I AM. (2012) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (Cameo, 2007) Musicales *'Bonnie & Clyde' (2013) *'Catch Me If You Can '(2012-2013) - con Sunny de Girls' Generation y Kyu Hyun de Super Junior Programas de Radio *Radio CineTown of GHJ Temas para Dramas *Bravo - (History Of The Salaryman) a [[Lee Teuk ]de Super Junior] Colaboraciones *Two Moons - EXO ft. Key (colaboró en la version coreana y china). Programas de TV *2011- Love Chaser, episodio 6 con Kim Jung Min *2010 - Raising_Idol . *2010 - Hello Baby!, padres de Yoogeun. *2008 - Shinee’s YunHaNam. *Idol Mankne Rebellion. Cap. 4-5-12-13 *Oh My School! (Invitado Especial de Navidad) *Moon Night *Weekly idol Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' SHINee **'Posición: '''Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Fanclub: Locket's. *'''Família: Padres y abuela. *'Hoobies:' Escuchar música, bailar y hacer sky acuático. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japones, Ingles, Chino y Español basico *'Nicknames: The almighty Key, Key umma, Keybum, Pinkey, Diva Key, Key Todopoderoso, Keymera (porque siempre encuentra la cámara durante los conciertos), el Observador Key. *Estudió inglés en Los Ángeles por casi 3 años. *Tiene un perro llamado Kkomde. *Canto junto a XIAH de JYJ. *Cantó junto con BoA y Henry Lau la canción "One Dream". *Admitió que antes de debutar él y Minho tuvieron una gran pelea a causa del acento que usaba al hablar (acento de su pueblo natal), por lo cual su compañero Minho creía que hablaba en un "tono desafiante" sumandole que Key encontraba absurdo el respeto que le dedicaba Minho al ser su hyung, siendo que tienen la misma edad, trás esta pelea no se llevaron bien durante dos años, incluso después de su debut hasta que luego de un tiempo aprendieron a llevarse bien y saber qué es lo que le molesta al otro para acabar siendo grandes amigos. *Demora mucho en tomar decisiones, pero aun asi es alguien de una sola linea, según el mismo hay veces que a pesar de saber lo que tiene que hacer se queda meditando durante mucho tiempo cómo debe de hacerlo y la forma más fácil y correcta. *Todos los miembros de SHINee, piensan que el primero en casarse será Key. *Aun recuerda, la vez que fue a una tienda de CDs y compro su primer álbum. Es algo memorable para el. *Al princípio Onew y Jonghyun, fueron intimidados por Key, porque aparentemente el no sonreía tanto. Pero entonces llegaron a conocerlo y pensaron que Key era realmente bueno y amable con cada uno de ellos. *Debido a que Minho y Taemin son los que menos lloran como los otros miembros, Key a decidido llamarlos de "Niños sin emociones". *Si ellos tuvieran que escoger a un miembro como su novia, Minho, Onew, Taemin y Jonghyun escogerían a Key. *A Key no le gusta hablar sobre su vida antes del Debut (vida pasada), dice que uno debe guardar para sí mismo/a lo que ha vivido, no tiene que compartir con las personas, si es que ha cometido un error en el pasado, por que eso quedó atrás, ahora lo que importa es el presente, y para él lo que mas importa es SHINee. * Es fan de Lady Gaga. * Es el fundador de la 91 line, y algunos de los miembros son Woohyun de Infinite, Nicole de Kara, Nana de After School, Min de Miss A, JinWoon de 2AM, Mir de MBLAQ, Dongwoon de BEAST, Jaejin de FT. ISLAND, etc. * Al princípio era la umma de Taemin, pero su naturaleza protectora ahora abarca a todos los miembros, los protege y regaña por igual. * Dono 2,12 Toneladas de arroz, para alimentar a niños y personas pobres. * En una entrevista de radio, Key dijo que cuando iba al colegio, el mommento que más recuerda de ese tiempo, era que sí sus calificaciones no eran buenas, su mamá lo castigaba, y luego él tenía que obtener una buena calificación. * En una entrevista de radio Key dijo: "Después de casarme, me esforzaré por tener hijos", ya que es hijo único, él desea tener muchos niños. * Cuando estaba en 2° grado, escondio los cubiertos de la chica que le gustaba para que ella terminara comiendo con el, pero ella termino comiendo con las manos dejandolo desepcionado. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) '''Instagram *Perfil Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero